transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Heavy Full - Defcon vs Roadbuster
South Australia(#1441RntN) - Australia Arid desert for the most part, the state of South Australia could be considered nearly empty. Here and there, isolated communities exist: the wineries of the Barossa Valley and Maralinga being the largest communities, save for the capitol of Adelaide. Also located here is the Woomera Restricted Area, used since the early 1950's for rocket and weapons testing, army exercises and training. The area is restricted from non-military personnel. Normally, this region of the Austrialian wilderness would be off-limits due to what sometimes goes on here, with all the military test facilities scattered about the otherwise barren land. Normally. But as the area has been in use for such since the 1950s, some sections of the complexes have started to fall behind with the times as humanity advanced farther and farther. Especially with the recent upshoot the EDC has taken after The Longest Night. Now one of those outdated complexes has been marked off, but for entirely different reasons. Militaries are always looking for ways to 1) save money so they can spend it on making bigger things to hurt enemies, and 2) good PR to the civilian masses. So instead of dishing out a ton of cash to demolition the old site, they stripped out everything that could still be classified, and then donated the complex to the Olympics as a battle ground. This might become a recurring theme for the Olympics at this rate. A cloud of dust from the barren wilderness can be seen as a big armored vehicle drives up, pulling over the boundry line before it stops and transforms from large bulky vehicle, to large bulky robot. Roadbuster lights up a pre-fight ener-stogie and wedges it in the grate of his mouthpiece, chuckling softly as optic visor scans over the complex. "Heh. Bet a lotta fun things were made here at one time." Real suitable location, considering who is involved in this matchup. Defcon is already here. He's had a look at the surrounding area, and it's a good place for a knock down, no holds barred, ballistic beatdown. His weapons are all checked, loaded, cleaned, and ready. No doubt he's going to have to run through quite a few of them as the battle and situation changes. He was hoping to have a go at Shockwave, but Grim beat managed to get one-eye during the official bracket draws, leaving the two most heavily armed Autobots in the faction facing off against one another. In a way, Roadbuster and Defcon are two sides of the same coin. Which is probably why they get along so well. Where one uses mostly energon-based weaponry, the other prefers more physical munitions based weaponry. It's a subtle difference that quickly becomes impossible to distinguish once the weapons begin firing. Thankfully, this difference keeps them from single handedly depleting Iacon's armory reserves, since they each utilize different ammo stores. Defcon cracks his neck, audibly. He flexes his fingers, the servos in his digits cracking one at a time. He inclines his head respectfully to Roadbuster as he arrives. "Bet there's gonna be a lot more fun here before the night's up." Blot is already present, sitting on his haunches as he yawns unimpressedly, having hauled his aft here head of time, and sitting ontop one of the empty bunkers off to a side. He looks from one Bot to the other, "Both know rules?" He doesnt really wait before he just goes, "Fght." and flops onto his back, sunning his stomach in the air for some odd reason. "Damn right it's gonna be." If he had a visible mouth, Roadbuster would probably be smiling. He was hoping to get a chance to challenge Defcon to a sparring match, but this was loads better. He takes a long draw on the ener-cigar to drain it, exhaling the fumes out of the vent as he pulls the reminants free and flicks them at the ground. Stomps it out with one large foot. Not like it's going to matter if a fire catchs right now. "So lets give 'em something to remember eh?" With that and the sound to begin, Roadbuster pulls out.. well, to a normal Transformer, it'd be a sizable snub-nose rifle. In his large grip it looks more like an oversized pistol as he raises it towards Defcon and firing off a few quick shots. While he had fought alongside the bounty hunter a few times now, he hadn't fought him directly before, so Roadbuster was being tactical about it. Learn a bit more about what he's up against before bringing out the -big- guns. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Defcon with his Tactical Fire (Pistol) attack! Arcee heads into the stands, and finds a rare vacant seat...as fate would have it, it's right next to Blast Off. She smirks, thinks about it for a moment...then sits there anyhow. When you're fighting alongside someone, you often miss the subtle things. Like how frickin huge Roadbuster is when you're standing on the other end of his targetting reticles. "Look on the bright side, whichever one of us loses tonight gets to throw the beatdown on One-Eye." The battle is promptly begun. Defcon is hit in the shoulder by the first shot, but it doesn't seem to cause any internal damage. His armor holds, for the time being. The Bounty Hunter quickdraws a handgun from his hip, firing a single shot towards the hulking, larger bot. A rather unimpressive breeze passes by Roadbuster, but seemingly nothing is fired from the gun that Defcon deftly holsters back at his side a moment later. He does, however, arch a brow rather curiously at the Wrecker. Suddenly, Roadbuster's armor seem a bit.. off. His sensors can't quite pick up on what it is, but he quickly gets a clue. Bits and pieces of tiny scrap in his immediate area fly off the ground and surprisingly 'stick' to him. Screws, shrapnel, even metallic dust. He's been magnetized, though it's not certain what the effect will actually accomplish. Knowing the Bounty Hunter, it's probably going to be unpleasant. Combat: Defcon analyzes Roadbuster for weaknesses. Blot snorts from where he is resting on the roof of a bunker, a optic opening briefly to watch the arrival of a pink blemish, then snorts and seems to go back to sunning himself whilt the Autotwits fight. Blast Off is indeed here. The Combaticon would normally hold no interest in watching two Autobots fighting... except one of them is Defcon. It's always good to study the combat manuevers of your enemy.... Then Arcee comes up, and- sits down next to him. He glances at her from the sides of his optics, then does his best to simply ignore her, waving at a food concessioner for some energon cubes and a little engex. But slag... they don't have wine here. The *primitives*. With a soft, unhappy huff, he orders what he can get, then sips at it with a slightly displeased look on his face. "No enerwine, Blast Off," Arcee notes teasingly. "How DO they survive out here, hm?" She looks really amused, because really, she has some idea of how much she irks Blast Off. It's probably up there somewhere in the 'ludicrous' range. Roadbuster emits a deep reverbrant chuckle at that. "And the winner gets to play with Grimlock. Gonna be a fraggin' good time either way." The shot... doesn't do anything? No, that can't be right. Defcon is not the kind of mech to just toy around, Roadbuster has learned that much already, musing as he stows the pistol away again. He takes a few steps forward, only giving a moment's notice to metallic bits of stuff starting to cling against his armor. Hmmm. That could be a few things, but none of them are obvious. "I expect you to be clever. Don't disappoint me," the Wrecker rumbles, even as he pulls the larger, his sized gun off his back. For as much as he loved ballistics and solid munitions, it was handy to keep a laser weapon or two handy. Like the carbine he just drew, opening fire on Defcon's position even as he continues to march towards him. Combat: Roadbuster misses Defcon with his Assault Laser Carbine attack! "Wouldn't dream of disappointing you!" Defcon shouts, diving for cover as a hailstorm of laser-fire races past him. He peeks out from behind a large scrap of what was once military equipment; looks like some kind of broken wreck of an armored humvee. The blasts connect into the once proud vehicle, sending scrap and armor and bits of metal flying in all directions. It won't hold for long, but it holds for now. The Bounty Hunter whips out another handgun, much larger than the previous one, and opens up with fully-automatic fire. Shell casings fly out the side of the gun, releasing energon-fueled metal slugs into the air. They fly with wreckless abandon, no aim or accuracy behind any of the shots as they spray haphazardly around Roadbuster. It all seems a bit wasteful when suddenly all the bullets arc and turn in the air, flying towards the Wrecker, drawn by the magnetic charge covering his armor. All at once they converge at him, all while Defcon empties the clip, sending a barrage of bullets raining down. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Magnetically Guided Bullets attack! -1 Blast Off deigns to look over at the femme now. "....I don't /know/. This dusty mudball wilderness probably lowers expectations of those /unfortunate/ enough to be stuck here. I mean really... *why* hold the Olympics in a place like this?" He shakes his head... then suddenly receives a radio message from... Blot? He blinks, then suddenly looks down towards Arcee's seat. Or under it. NO, NOT LIKE THAT. "Uh...." He has recieved word that there is something under there... something he'd like very much... but how to go about this without giving people the ...ah... wrong idea? "There's... uh, something that belongs to me under there..." He's trying to sound as confident (read: snobby) as usual, but it may come off as awkward instead, funny enough. "If you would...uh..." He blinks, still looking down... there. Arcee watches the exchange of staggering amounts of firepower between Roadbuster and Defcon for a moment, because it really is awe-inspiring. And then...Blast Off is looking at her butt. Or something. What is he *doing*?? "You want what?? Well, I'm not giving up my seat, this one was difficult enough to find!" Somewhat annoyed now, she stands and moves off to one side so she doesn't have Blast Off groping around her seat. There's a flash in Roadbuster's visor in lieu of a squint at the weapon Defcon comes up with. Of course he's using energon powered, considering his reserves. But it's firing.. metallic slugs. That he's not aiming ... of course! It all snaps together, just as the shots all arc in the air to come hurtling towards his magnetized form at once. The impacts hit home, sending up a cloud of smoke around the Wrecker as they slam into him. The smoke whiffs around as Roadbuster marchs right out of it, some of the smoke hissing from the multiple impacts in his chest and shoulders. That managed to make a dent in his heavy armor at least! "Oh yeah, THAT is what I'm talkin' about." Undaunted, Roadbuster turns his attention to Defcon's cover. His shoulder launcher whirrs to life, but instead it angles upward. From where Defcon appeared long enough to open fire he makes a quick calculation, and the weapon fires loudly. The shell arcs upward, up to just as its passing over the hummer wreck Defcon ducked behind. That's when it explodes mid-air, sending a shower of smaller explosive spikes raining down towards the Bounty Hunter and whatever else may be around him. Certainly some of the spreadfire will catch him. Combat: Roadbuster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Roadbuster misses Defcon with his Anti-Personel Hailfire attack! -1 Explosive shrapnel rains down on Defcon, forcing him from his cover. But Defcon is fast. He bolts from cover, thrusters on his back igniting and sending him full-speed off to one side, explosions and shrapnel obliterating his hiding spot, raining down in his wake, following and driving him forward. He isn't paying attention to where he's headed-- There's a crash as Defcon suddenly careens into the stands. Several bots dive out of the way just in time as the Bounty Hunter plants one of his large red boots on the seat between Arcee and Blast Off. It jostles the stands, and a bottle of expensive, rare looking enerwine rolls out from beneath where Arcee was sitting. "Oh hey, thanks!" Defcon grabs the bottle of wine, "Not a bad year," and suddenly violently, leaps back into the field of battle, running at full tilt, cratering the ground in his wake. A quick adjustment and the expensive wine becomes a makeshift volatile cocktail. The Bounty Hunter launches it at Roadbuster and it flies, end over end, catching the light in an almost beautiful yet tragic glow. As if to hammer the point home, rather than a traditional cocktail that has a piece of cloth with a lit flame, the enerwine appears to have a grenade strapped to it. It all seems.. somehow unnecessary.. yet oddly appropriate. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Molotov Cocktail attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Blot raises his head in time to see the firebomb, and frowns, "Meh... stay out of the stands. Only warning." Then just flops his head back down. Blast Off ...wouldn't WANT to grope around her seat ANYWAY ...wait, that sounded wrong..... Hmm. /ANYWAAAAY./ The Combaticon huffs slightly. "I just need to get something..." And reaching under the empty seat, his fingers find purchase on something. He is just beginning to grab it and pull it out when suddenly ...DEFCON. The Combaticon pulls back, startled, as Defcon grabs the bottle of wine... not quite Orion Three Orchards, but Galactic Vine, a nice brand nonetheless. He stares as the Bounty Hunter makes off with his bounty.... then springs from his seat. "FOUL! I CALL FOUL!" He starts shaking his fists. "ONE bastion of real civilization in this pathetic place and... and... BRING THAT BACK!!!!" He's half tempted to fly after the Autobot, though has *just* enough sense to stop. And can only look on in horror as Defcon makes a Molotov Cocktail with his lone bastion of civilization. The shuttleformer's shoulders sag..... "There goes any hope for civilization on this horrible mudball..." He says quietly to himself.... Blot does wake up agian, and is grouchy at being woken up so quickly. He glares at Blast Off, "Sit down.. shut up.. or I eat you." He grumbles and sits back up, peeling some of the metal from the bunker off and chews on it grumpily. Arcee is just too startled by Defcon's sudden intrusion into the stands to react very much than just stare at him, as he reaches beneath the chair she was seated in and pulls out an enerwine bottle. "....." She is SO glad she just got up from that seat, or things would have been incredibly awkward, indeed. She watches Blast Off go ballistic over the enerwine bottle, and she just breaks into laughter, she can't help herself. Not a direct hit, but it did flush Defcon out of his hiding spot, so it wasn't a waste of a shell. Roadbuster turns to continue tracking his movements, but just as he brings up his weapon the bounty hunter briefly drops down into the stands. Nope. Not even a big Wrecker like him is gonna fire into the stands like that. As the bottle is loaded and thrown at him Roadbuster throws up and arm to block it, the grenade 'trigger' exploding at the impact and setting the wine on fire as it splatters over him. It's now burning, and manages to drip down into some of the rends cut through his armor by the previous attacks. "Spicy," the big mech rumbles. He can just imagine a certain Combaticon in the stands sobbing on the inside at the use of expensive drinks, but that's for another time. Like the large juggernaut he is he continues to march forward, drawing out the bigger of his rifles as Defcon comes back onto the field. Okay, tactical analysis of the enemy time is over, lets get on with what everyone really came here for. Roadbuster turns his weapon towards the Bounty Hunter... only to take a moment much faster than one might expect from his size to lunge towards his foe and try to ram him with the sharpened blade attatched to the end of the rifle, hoping he won't be expecting the sudden switch to melee attacks so quickly. Combat: Roadbuster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Defcon with his Bayonet Stabbing A Timeless Classic attack! Defcon is struck by the significantly large mech and sent reeling backwards. There's a brief moment when no part of him is touching the ground, which is becomes only moderately aware of, before he's able to flip and slam his armored boots down, skidding to a halt a short distance away. But still too close to the physically stronger bot. Defcon adjusts his jaw, fitting it back into place where it belongs, then draws out a weapon from subspace. Laser grid-work shapes into a double barrelled pump-action shotgun which solidifies into solid matter. With a deafening retort, Defcon fires the scatterblaster at Roadbuster. He pumps the shotgun, firing a second round. Pumps it again, firing a third round. Smoke and sulphur quickly fill the air around him as he rains metal rounds at the bigger bot, trying to keep him at range. It certainly looks like an effective means, since shotguns are notoriously more dangerous the closer you are to your target. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Scatterblaster Shotgun attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Blast Off HUFFFS at Blot, too, but then sighs. The wine is gone (WHY is the wine gone?!) and thus there's little point in protesting further. He gives Blot a quick glare, then turns to go back to his seat... only to have Arcee start laughing at him. His glare intensifies, and he stops to cross his arms and stare at her. "....WHAT is so funny?" He asks testily. "Just...just *you*," Arcee giggles. Blast Off's outraged look just serves to amuse her more, as she sits back down. "Well, that was an interesting surprise. No doubt about it." The rifle is lifted afterwards, mainly so he can inspect the bayonet and barrel. No damage done to the weapon, so he lowers it again. Slug after slug slams into Roadbuster's towering form, blowing off more chunks of the Wrecker's formidable armor. But this is why he's built up so many layers of it upon himself over the centuries of warfare. It's an ablative effect, purposely layered up to force his enemies to have to tear through it before they can do significant damage to him. Defcon seems to be doing just fine at that. But he wouldn't expect anything less from the most infamously badass bounty hunter in the Autobot ranks. Otherwise the mech wouldn't be standing here right now shooting at him. One of the slugs goes a little low, slamming into his left leg and impacting the armor inward, digging into some internal mechanism or another. Roadbuster looks down to regard it for a moment, then shrugs his large shoulders. Mobility has never been his strong suit anyways. He turns his attention, and weapon, back to Defcon as the shotgun blasts end. "I actually felt that." The automatic feed whirrs to life to provide a steady supply of bullets as Roadbuster pulls the trigger. Rapid fire bursts scream from the weapon as it's unleashed finally, spent casings ejecting out the opposite side as rapidly as they're replaced, again and again and again. This could go on for several minutes before the gunmech actually lets up on firing again. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Defcon with his Rapid-Fire Automatic Rifle attack! -1 Bullets fill the air again and this time, Defcon isn't able to get to cover in time. They riddle across his frame, ripping fragments of armor off, forcing him to dive behind another pile of scrap, covering his head as bullets continue slamming into his cover, shrapnel raining down around him. The sound is deafening. The Bounty Hunter tosses his shotgun aside. Roadbuster successfully managed to counter that particular equalizer by pulling out an even better equalizer. That is probably how the fight is going to go tonight. But Defcon is prepared for it. He even knows which weapon he's going to pull out next against this particular threat. How do you fight an endless stream of bullets? With another endless stream of bullets. Defcon spins out of his point of cover, levelling a huge Scrapmaker Minigun in both hands, barrels already spinning. A moment later, the barrels erupt in deafening retort, a counter-stream of bullets screaming and roaring through the air. Bullets fly back and forth between the two heroic, defiant, indominable Autobots. Some bots may duel with handguns. Some may duel with swords. But REAL mechs dual with endless minigun fire. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Scrapmaker Minigun attack! -1 Blast Off glares ICE daggers at Arcee, but he can't shoot her here. Alas. "I'll remember that when I face you in combat next....", he mutters.... His arms eventually unfold, and he sits down again, trying to regain a sense of poise and dignity. Just... without the wine. He sits there, sulking for a moment, then looks down at the side of his seat, where the engex he bought earlier still stands. Hmm. He then stares at it a moment before reaching reluctantly down and bringing it up again. Then he grips it tightly... it may be mere engex... but Defcon's NOT getting this. No... NOBODY is. He clutches his drink and looks aroundas if *daring* someone to try and take it..... To Arcee, he finally replies, "Hardly interesting. More like.... uncouth, unrefined, uncivilized, un..." He blinks, running out of "un" words... "Uncalled for!!" Another huff. Arcee just grins, looking extremely amused at Blast Off's miserable state. "How about 'unhinged', as in unhinged Combaticon?" she teases. "Now you'd better be nice to me, because we're in the same bracket, you know. It COULD happen that we get assigned to the same team. And then what?" Her attention is back on the combat between Defcon and Roadbuster. The Bounty Hunter does have one distinct advantage in this fight -- He's not going to run out of energy. Part of Roadbuster's strategy is usually to outlast his opponent with his toughness until they exhaust themselves, and that's not going to be such a case tonight. It's a situation he hasn't come up against often, so he doesn't really have a counterpoint to that kink in the strategy. Maybe tonight will help him think of something. Just like that the escalation turns into BULLETS EVERYWHERE. As Defcon moves Roadbuster turns to follow, sweeping his spray of firepower after the hunter, holes tearing through the ground, the debris, and everything else as he dives for cover. Several more pound into the makeshift shield with enough force to shake it. Then Defcon comes back up with his own, the minigun's fury matching his own in intensity. There's so much hit-flash it's almost impossible to see the Wrecker's form clearly as the rounds ring through him and tear up the ground around him. Bits of orange, green and maroon armor can be seen flying all over the place. As the dust finally settles, Roadbuster is not standing. Because he's sitting there in vehicle mode. Even in that form, his armor is clearly chewed up and through from the accuracy of Defcon's repeat assaults. Even then the turret on top swivels, IR tracker trying to lock onto the signal Defcon's highly efficient generators have. Then with a thunderous CRACKTHOOM the cannon fires, hypervelocity slug screaming through the air towards the bounty hunter with enough force even the heavy armored truck rocks a bit from the recoil. Roadbuster transforms into his Wrecker BattleWagon mode. Combat: Wrecker BattleWagon strikes Defcon with his Linear Blaster Cannon attack! -1 When the weaponsfire finally dies down, Defcon is left standing with his minigun, barrels smoking and glowing red-hot. The weapon's overheated, which often happens when he gets a heavy trigger finger. But Roadbuster is quicker to change weapons, and the Linear Blaster tears through Defcon's leg, dropping him to one knee momentarily, cursing under his breath for being slow. Now he's going to be slower. Or perhaps not. He leaps backwards, flipping and tumbling as he transforms into his own vehicular mode. A moment later he explodes forward, shockwave echoing in his wake, as he immediately accelerates into break-neck speeds. Hurricane force winds whip through the area in his wake, dusting the stands but doing little to the superheavy BattleWagon. Cruising off, the Starfighter arcs and begins climbing, gaining altitude and banking, coming back around to strafe his target. All along the Starfighter, panels and hatches begin opening up, revealing a host of plasma blasters, particle rifles, pulse lasers, and all other forms of horrible, destructive weaponry. There's a brief moment of silence as Defcon heads back, lining himself up, and then unleashes hellfire. Blue and violet lasers and particle blasts suddenly rain down on Roadbuster, and the surrounding area, bombarding the Wrecker with relentless plasma and energy, tearing and ripping up the earth itself. Defcon transforms into his Cybertronian Starfighter mode. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Wrecker BattleWagon with his Aerial Bombardment attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Blast Off glares at Arcee again... until she mentions the team brackets. OH HORROR. He straightens up, blinking. Last year he got stuck with *BLURR* of all people. (Of course, they then won GOLD. But still... Blurr! Ugh.) It would be *just* his kind of luck to get stuck with Arcee *this* year. The universe seems to enjoy toying with him, he thinks morosely, and his optics flicker at the thought. Arcee's point is a good one, and it seems to subdue him a bit. He leans back into his seat, watching the combatants in front of them. He *is* supposed to be taking notes here, after all. "Fine. Then I will sit here and watch two Wreckers wreck things, then. Including themselves. That part is entertaining, at least." As Defcon transforms and whallops Roadbuster, his optics light up a bit. "Ah... and there, you can see the superiority of spacecraft in action." He may dislike Defcon, but the Autobot IS a spaceship, and thus naturally superior. Just not to him. "That *was* a nice hit," Arcee admits, not giving away who she might be rooting for, if anyone. She just loves the amount of ridiculous firepower involved...whoever wins THIS one is going to have their hands full with King Grimlock, no doubt. A lot of mechs on -either- side probably would not want to be caught in that barrage of firepower, especially in vehicle mode. Most mechs would do their damnedest to get out of the way of energized hell being rained down upon them. Most mechs weren't Roadbuster, though. The battlewagon reverses a bit, but that's just to keep Defcon in his range of view as the starfighter dives down towards him. Bursts of plasma and strafes of lasers and particle beams tear down, some hitting the ground and tearing chunks out of the pavement, others blasted through the abandoned infrastructure still lying around. The majority finds its mark on the hulking vehicle though, bathing Roadbuster in its fury as his once heavy armor is farther slagged. Smoke burns off his form as he heaves back up into robot mode, the previously damaged leg staggering a bit before getting under him. "Aaaw frag yeah! I haven't had a throwdown like this in vorns. Everyone usually -runs away- by this point." Someone is clearly enjoying himself despite how shot up he's getting. His shoulder launcher angles up and swings, trying to keep track of the now much faster and agile Defcon. This has a very low possibility of actually working, but that's besides the point. The point is that he doesn't insult the like-minded Bounty Hunter by letting up. The launcher fires loudly, hurtling a more compact explosive round into the air. The heavily armored battlewagon rises up into an equally heavily armored and armed Wrecker commando. Combat: Roadbuster misses Cybertronian Starfighter with his Explosive Artillery attack! The explosive canister flies towards the Starfighter, but Defcon does a barrel-roll! One of his wings connects with the explosive just enough to send it /flying/ through the air. The crowd watches with shocked silence, waiting for it. The canister soars off, connecting against the side of a very large, ruined warehouse. The canister explodes, deafening the area, sending yet another shockwave of pure force washing across the stands. The side of the warehouse is ripped apart, revealing a massive Guardian sized arm and hand, probably some kind of Terran giant mecha prototype. The arm is caught in the blast, falling forward, and the hand slams into the ground with an earth shaking blast. Several fingers collapse and crumble to the ground while the middle finger surprisingly remains pointing upwards in defiance of the universe. "Hell yes." Defcon transmits from his Starfighter. "You Decepticons in the stands, how you like the way we roll now?" Several more explosions rock the warehouse, backdropping the mecha flipping everyone the bird. The Bounty Hunter fires a projectile at Roadbuster which SLAMS into the ground nearby him, then comes in low, transforming as he does, skidding into the ground. The earth is kicked up, shattered, cratering and ripping apart in his wake until he finally comes to a halt. He raises one hand to Roadbuster, giving him a big thumbs up! Nearby Roadbuster, where the projectile slammed into the ground, is a large scanning array sticking out of the earth. It bathes Roadbuster in a red light. Defcon, thumb still pointing up, arches his brow again. Cybertronian Starfighter transforms into his Defcon mode. Combat: Defcon analyzes Roadbuster for weaknesses. Blast Off glances at Arcee, who is of course drooling over the Wreckers now. He sighs and rolls his optics, then goes back to nursing his engex. Or actually... more like downing it in one gulp, he could use it by now. especially with all these slagging *explosions*. Upon hearing Defcon's transmission to the audience, he looks up. "Too NOISY." He watches as Defcon transforms and lands. "Nonetheless, I expect a starship to /win/." "Too noisy? Seriously??" Arcee turns toward Blast Off and grins. "How is this not completely awesome? If Sky Lynx was competing, I'd bet you would cheer him on, 'noisy' or not." Roadbuster leans to the side a bit as the shell hits the ground next to him, shielding his 'face' with one massive arm from the spray of rubble. Then looks over it at the device. ".. Huh. Didn't know those things were still used." Maybe because Defcon has been away from Cybertron so much. Though age didn't appear to make it any less effective. He shakes the grit off his battered arm as he glances back in Defcon's direction, and uses it to return the gesture. "Frag yeah. Ol' Grimster's gonna have his little dino hands full regardless of who's beatin' on him." Of course, the gesture also points the launcher afixed to his shoulder conveniently in Defcon's direction, letting it crack off another shrapnel loaded missile at the Bounty Hunter. "But just because I may be hurtin' don't mean I'm lettin' up on ya. WRECK N RULE FOREVER!" He was really, -really- enjoying this, regardless of the outcome. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Defcon with his Shrapnel Missile Launcher attack! As the red light bathes Roadbuster, it transmits targetting data to Defcon's HUD, who pauses to flip out a pair of glasses and put them on. "Ok, let's see. Here, here, and here." He reaches out, pointing at a few things that only he can see on his HUD. The scanning array suddenly flashes, bathing Roadbuster in another red light, and several red glowing targetting reticles actually materialize over the mech's frame. Everyone, including the people in the stands, can see the glowing bullseyes painted on Roadbuster's joints and more vulnerable points. He's too busy painting his target to notice the grenade as it goes off, momentarily blinding him and breaking his glasses. He tosses the now useless optical wear off to the side and grins a bit at Roadbuster, who's still wearing the glowing red targetting reticles. "Wreck it forever." He muses. The targetting array suddenly explodes, showering Roadbuster with debris, but it's only a distraction. Roadbuster is suddenly backdropping by an explosion. Time seems to slow down. Defcon dives through the air, a dual pair of handblasters suddenly in his grip, firing full throttle, filling the air with plasma and energy. Empty shell casings fly off in slow motion to either side of him. Another explosion goes off behind him, backdropping him in explosions as well. Roadbuster, explosions! Defcon, explosions! A pair of mechanical doves suddenly flies through the chaos, Defcon's blasters flying past them as they seek out the red targetting reticles painted on the Wrecker. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Overly Dramatic Slow-Mo Action Sequence attack! Blast Off blinks at Arcee, then turns his head. "Well, Sky Lynx is.. uh..." He almost says different, but that might actually be admitting he sort of... respects the Autobot shuttle. He crosses his arms and quickly denies everything, "I..I have no idea what you're talking about." Though he does then seem to forget to be huffy a moment as Defcon "paints the town red"... on Roadbuster, that is. The Combaticon leans forward a little to watch, then nods just a little in satisfaction despite himself. "And indeed, the spaceship appears to be winning this. Not a surprise." Arcee just glances over at Blast Off, and grins. "I think you know what I'm talking about," she says coyly. Then, she hollers "Come on, Roadbuster, let's see some spark!!" Can't take the cheerleader out of the femme, it seems. Buzzsaw glides his way in, optics scanning the scene below to see just what might be going on. Who's winning? Who's competing? Is it even worth being here? Who is the most suitable perch!? Hmm...that is indeed a conundrum. So many options. So many possibilities... The cryo-condor finally makes his choice, alighting on Arcee's shoulder. Because, let's be honest...when do the Autobots /ever/ get to feel validated by being a perch? "Arcee," he clicks his beak and looks at the autobot, "I trust you are doing well? Blast Off is not bothering you, is he?" Reconizing the device for what it was thanks to his vast stores of tactical knowledge, Roadbuster turns away from it, and even steps forward a bit as it detonates, adding to the backdrop behind him. The flashes from Defcon's akimbo firing can be seen reflecting in his visor, then slamming into the points the device marked, tearing through already weakened plating and exostructure. Entire chunks of armor are blown off, fragments scattering through the air with the slow motion effect. Shrapnel from hits fly in his face, SEE this is why he has no easily vulnerable facial features people. That frag hurts like a bitch. With the stepping motion he grabbed one of the shells off his leg, but seems to just palm it. Then tuck it into an arm compartment. He takes one last step forward, directly into the line of Defcon's fire. More shots tear away at his form in the barrage even as he raises his arm towards Defcon. No visible weapon? No problem! What remains of the armor panels on his forearm click open as its raised, a tube sliding out of the compartment. Smoke belches out the back in slow motion as the device fires the shell, a flare of jetfire briefly igniting behind it to hurtle the explosive projectile through the air. One last shot, giving it all he's got until the end. Combat: Roadbuster strikes Defcon with his Concealed Rocket-Grenade Launcher attack! Defcon is thrown clear by yet another explosion, this one from Roadbuster. The Bounty Hunter crashes into the ground, rolling end over end, before finally flipping back onto his feet. He staggers. "Nice shot. That.. really hurt.." The Bounty Hunter says, clutching his chest dramatically. "I didn't want to do this, Roadbuster, but you leave me little choice. Consider it my greatest compliment." Suddenly he extends his hand, revealing a very special black Bounty Hunter ID card. "Under Galactic Law 23 Subsection C I enact a temporary Bounty on your head for the next five minutes!" Someone in the crowd, one person, actually seems to understand what that means. "Holy crap!" Defcon's optics suddenly shift, from his usual soft blue to a harsh, vehement red, as if limits were suddenly unlocked. Laser grid-work materializes all around his body as weapons begin /pouring/ out of his subspace arsenal. Rocket launchers extend off his shoulders. Missile batteries materialize up and down his legs. Plasma cannons flip open along both of his arms. A Chaos Rift Combuster rises from behind his back, preparing to carpet bomb the area. "Don't worry, Roadie. I left the safeties on. Sort of." A dozen red dots appear on Roadbuster's chest. Moments before Defcon's alpha strikes, the stands are filled with a beautiful, exhilerating music. Blast Off, who is probably cultured enough to know classical music, would recognize it as the Overture of 1812 by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. The music plays for approximately 8 seconds before the world is consumed in a blinding light, a deafening boom, and a shockwave that nearly throws people off the stands washes past everyone. Defcon's player submits for your viewing and musical pleasure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE--joDpRoI Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon strikes Roadbuster with his Overwhelming Firepower attack! Combat: Roadbuster falls to the ground, unconscious. Arcee is now in some interesting company; Blast Off seated beside her, and Buzzsaw perched on her shoulder armor. "Oh no, not at all," she remarks. "If there's a chance we could be in the same Olympic bracket, we can't have any funny business going on," she remarks. And then, she's totally (and figuratively) blown away by Defcon's finishing move on Roadbuster. What a way to go out! Blast Off blinks again at Arcee. "...What?" He stares, arms still crossed, then sniffs and turns his head like this is all just TOO ridiculous and he's not paying attention anymore. Though this means he fails to spot Buzzsaw come in an dperch on Arcee in the interim. He knows that voice, and probably senses that presence, immediately however, and his head whips back around. "Buzzsaw, haven't seen you in awhile..." He comments idly. Then he is back to watching the match. Yes... those shrapnel pieces DO hurt. Unlike perhaps Roadbuster, he DOES have facial features, but keeps them well hidden himself for much the same reasons. And then the final curtain call. Blast Off's head tilts a little as the msuic begins to play. Ohhh... perhaps Defcon DOES have just a touch of class after all... (And of course Blast Off will attribute that to his being a space ship...) "Yes, thought as much. Spacecraft are simply superior. We can't help it." He brushes a hand against a heat shield on the other arm, polishing it smugly. Blot tilts his head to the side and gives one of the most unncessary statements, "Merc wins" and proceeds to flop back and go back into a restive cycle. Buzzsaw hmms. "Well, that's good to hear." He looks at Blast Off and nods. "We have been busy. In a good way. Rest assured, in due time you will know what I mean." He looks back at the fight, watching the conclusion to it all and eyes Defcon thoughtfully. "Hmm...well played. I assume the rest of the match was just as explosive?" His attention turns to Blast Off. "Superior, you say... Challenge accepted." Arcee suddenly realizes that Buzzsaw probably thinks she still has her old position in Intel. She decides to keep it that way; no need to give him any updated information. "I can never figure you out," she says innocently. While Defcon is getting back on his feet after the smoking blast to his chest, Roadbuster retracts the concealed weapon and takes a few steps back, stoops down .... and picks up the ener-cigar he had discared before the fight. Shakes it off, and despite it's burnt down and crooked nature from being stomped on, sticks it back in his mouthplate vent as he turns back to Defcon. "You are such a fraggin' liar," he retorts jokingly, despite the impending doom. "You've been waiting all night to show me what you can really do..." Though the 'Bounty Mode' does get him to actually take pause a moment, taking the cigar back out again slowly. That is a -lot- of guns, even compared to the arsenal he carries around. There's only one way to sum this up. "Frag me sidewise with Straxus' poleax." And then EXPLOSION. EXPLOSION. AND YET MORE EXPLOSION. ALL THE FREAKING EXPLOSIONS. MICHAEL BAY WISHES HE COULD CAUSE THIS MUCH EXPLOSION. The military wanted demolition of the donated site? They smeggin' got it. Now there's just a big crater in the center of it. And a big smoldering Wrecker lying in the center of the smoldering crater. Though Roadbuster does manage to shove the ener-stoogie back into his mouth vent. "Oh yeah.. that was worth it..." Then collapses fully. THUD. Defcon unloads his full arsenal on Roadbuster. He knows the Wrecker wouldn't want anything less than ball-bearings deep, full power. The Bounty Hunter's weapons flip back into subspace as his optics shift back to soft blue. He stumbles forward a bit towards Roadbuster, then slumps down next to the Wrecker. He adjusts the cig in the big bot's mouth so it stays better, then lights one up of his own. "Good fight." He pats Roadbuster on the shoulder. His arm sparks, several plates falling of it. "Yup. Good fight."